Amarte Duele
by Animmi
Summary: Dolor, pesar, tristeza y amor. Stenny - Staig


Es increíble como los sentimientos cambian sin que uno mismo lo note, solo sabes que al paso de los días aquello que sentías hacia algo o alguien cambia radicalmente.

Por años Craig Tucker y yo fuimos considerados enemigos, las peleas eran constantes entre nosotros, bromas demasiado pesadas, insultos sin ningún toque de remordimiento, golpizas que nos llevaban a la oficina del director o incluso al hospital.

Pero por alguna razón sin saberlo, sin quererlo, sin darme cuenta, un nuevo sentimiento creció en mi interior, aquel idiota de cabellos negros hacia que mi estómago se revolviera con solo verlo, que buscara pleito con la excusa de estar a su lado, que disfrutara de aquellas largas horas en detención.

Y no sabía cómo demonios había cambiado mi forma de verlo, mi vida ya era una mierda como para todavía enamorarme de mí peor enemigo que para joderla más salía con Tweek desde hace 6 años.

Es ridículo, lo sé, pero lastimosamente inevitable, no puedo negar lo que siento ni luchar contra ello, simplemente esta ahí, carcomiéndome el alma y pudriéndome.

Trate de ser positivo y creer que se iría pronto, que solo era otra cosa pasajera que venía a joderme y después lo superaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, cada vez aquel sentir se arraigaba más y crecía, crecía encajándose en mi corazón, dejando huella en él.

Solo Kyle y kenny sabían de mis sentimientos por Tucker, no veía necesario contárselo al gordo de Eric, casi podía jurar que haría una de sus estupideces para avergonzarme y sinceramente no necesitaba más mierda en mi vida.

Aun así con todo eso mi existencia solo se limitaba en ir a la escuela, escuchar las estupideces de Cartman, hablar con los chicos, ver a Craig devorar la boca de su amado novio para después regresar a mi casa llena de gritos y peleas, una rutina única sin duda.

.

Deje caer la lata al suelo ya sin una sola gota de alcohol en su interior. Me veía verdaderamente patético, bebiendo solo en un sucio baño de Bar barato, cosa que ya se había vuelto una costumbre últimamente, sin embargo aquello no importaba, nadie me veía, solo quería venir y desahogarme un rato antes de regresar a aquel nido de problemas que era mi hogar. Mis dedos apenas intentaban abrir una nueva lata cuando los pasos tambaleantes de alguien me distrajeron.

-Oh no, ¿qué mierda haces aquí Marsh?-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no sé si por sus palabras, por verle o por la bebida.

-Es un puto bar, seguramente vengo a estudiar-.

-vete a la mierda Stan-

Mis movimientos se detuvieron mientras lo observaba lavarse las manos, con tanta torpeza y distracción que parecía un niño pequeño.

Sin preguntas ni rodeos tomo una de las latas que aún se mantenían intactas y sin más reparo pego un sorbo al abrirla.

—Tweek termino conmigo—

"Que mal" quise decir, más eso no era lo que sentía, Tweak había sido mi amigo antaño, había disfrutado su compañía, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme bien con esta ruptura, a pesar de saber muy en el fondo que probablemente el rubio la esté pasando mal en estos momentos.

Ninguna palabra salió de mis labios y el bebió otro sorbo haciendo que la bebida fría se deslizara por su garganta, me preguntaba ¿Cuánto alcohol habría en su sistema a estas alturas?, con el paso de los minutos ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas latas había bebido él ni cuantas había bebido yo, pero en el suelo había una gran cantidad de ellas.

Pero una cosa si tenía clara: no sabía cómo carajos paso lo siguiente.

Sus labios tenían un sabor de Alcohol mezclado con tabaco, el piso era frio y duro y él era demasiado intenso, sin embargo eso poco importaba, la persona que más había anhelado estaba sobre mí, saciando sus labios con mi piel.

Sus manos ásperas y frías recorrieron mi cuerpo y yo no puse resistencia alguna ante eso. —te follare como la perra que eres— palabras que antes significarían un enfrentamiento entre ambos ahora carecían de validez alguna, en ese momento nada importaba, el alcohol en nuestras venas nos privaba de raciocinio alguno.

Nuestra ropa quedo en algún lugar de aquel sucio baño, sin demora alguna ni preparación, sin palabras de cariño, ni caricias amorosas, el simplemente se adentró en mi con demasiada vehemencia, su aliento deseoso y cálido raspaba mi cuello mientras sus caderas se movían en ritmo constante contra mi pelvis.

Durante todo ese momento de gloria fui yo quien busco aquel contacto cálido de su parte, algún atisbo de cariño, sin embargo no había nada, ni odio, ni amor, nada, solo una necesidad de carne que debía ser saciada.

Cuando acabo dentro de mí el simplemente se puso de pie, acomodo sus ropas y tomo otra lata de cerveza, no hubo ningún "adiós" ni siquiera me miro, simplemente salió por aquella puerta como si aquello no acabara de pasar, como si yo no estuviera ahí.

.

Después de eso no podía evitar sentirme ilusionado al respecto, ¿quién no se emocionaría en un momento así?, cuando algo increíble pasa y parece que las cosas mejoran.

Aunque no hubo una propuesta, ni declaración alguna, en el fondo albergaba y daba vida a la esperanza de que Craig se fijase en mí, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquel suceso. Por primera vez mi vida no era un completo martirio, me sentía feliz, me sentía capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

Kyle solía decirme que las expectativas son malas, que no me hiciera demasiadas ilusiones pues seguramente Tweek y Craig volverían en cuestión de tiempo.

Obviamente no le conté lo sucedido en el baño del bar, y tampoco escuche su palabrería, pues en estos momentos en mi cabeza solo estaba presente la oportunidad de salir con Tucker, ya saben aquel dicho "del odio al amor solo hay un paso".

Tal vez eso podía suceder con nosotros, después de tanto tiempo finalmente lo tendría entre mis brazos.

Por primera vez no salía a beber hasta perder la conciencia, trataba de mantener la conciencia y el optimismo, pensando en que cualquier momento Craig vendría a mi pidiéndome una relación seria.

Esperanzas, puras ilusiones inútiles.

.

¿Alguna vez han tenido una sensación de pánico? ¿Aquel sentimiento horrendo de impotencia, de dolor, de desesperación, aquel sentir acompañado de inmensas ganas de llorar?

Para mi mala suerte ya era algo típico de mí que las cosas no me salieran bien, nada bueno duraba en mi vida, todo atisbo de alegría se esfumaba dejándome hundido.

Y justamente en aquel momento mi interior era un completo caos, un lugar lleno de ilusiones rotas. Frente a mí se encontraba la razón de muchas de mis noches de desvelo y de muchas de mis borracheras.

Sus labios rozaban los tersos y suaves de su contrario, sus manos acariciaba la mejilla blanca de Tweek y en su boca se formaba una sonrisa tonta, y dolía, dolía saber que nada de eso era dirigido hacia mi persona, dolía saber que aquella mirada cargada de ternura y amor solo podían ser para el joven rubio.

Tweak entro a su casa después de despedirse de su amado, al verse solo Craig volteo su mirada justo a donde yo estaba, rogaba y pedía al cielo que me ignorara y se fuera como el carbón que es, tenía miedo de desmoronarme ahí mismo, para mi mala suerte el muy hijo de puta camino hasta donde yo estaba con una sonrisa hermosamente cruel.

—Volviste con Tweek— aquello más que pregunta sonó como una súplica, no queriendo que fuera confirmado.

Mas su mirada y su cruel y afirmativo monosílabo hicieron trizas mi autocontrol, —No le digas a Tweek lo que paso en el bar, olvídate de ello—

Algo se rompió en mí, casi podía escuchar el sonido de quiebre en mi interior, —yo creí... c-creí que tu... —, las palabras no salían, se quedaban retenidas en mi garganta, haciéndome sentir un inmenso nudo que ardía y lastimaba.

—Solo fue sexo Marsh, nunca quise tener contigo más allá de eso—.

Y las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, aquel nudo en mi garganta finalmente exploto, dando lugar a una sensación de ardor, quise moverme, entrar a mi casa antes de perder lo que quedaba de mi dignidad, sin embargo mis pies no se movieron, quede estático e indefenso ante él.

—Oh dios, no me digas que…—, su rostro denoto confusión por escasos segundos cuando al fin comprendió mis emociones, —No jodas, jamás estaría contigo Stan. Hazme un favor y deja todo en el olvido, y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra—. Dio media vuelta dejando todo en mi destrozado, haciendo trizas la poco alegría que había acumulado.

.

Solo quería morir, fallecer y se enterrado, olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Quería dejar atrás la agonía que me embargaba.

Durante las siguientes semanas me limite a solo seguir respirando, a mantenerme vivo día con día con la esperanza de poder derrumbarme en algún punto.

No le conté a nadie sobre lo sucedido, simplemente deje de salir con los chicos, ignoraba las llamadas de Kenny y las frecuentes visitas de Kyle. En la escuela era lo mismo, solo me sentaba en el pupitre y miraba al frente sin prestar atención realmente, no salía a los recesos ni buscaba a mis amigos, solo era una figura estática esperando el momento perfecto para quebrarse.

.

Una tarde mientras contemplaba el techo de mi habitación con la música en alto un mensaje entro a mi celular.

 _Kenny:  
Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, ábreme._

Intente ignorar el mensaje como de costumbre, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de nada, sin embargo, importando poco mis deseos el celular sonó otras 4 veces.

 _Kenny:  
No me iré hasta que me abras Marsh.  
Puedo estar todo el día aquí si es necesario.  
Espero…  
Tu jardín es cómodo.  
Acaba de pasar un perro enfrente de mí, era lindo._

Después de 20 minutos de intentar rechazar sus mensajes absurdos decidí ceder, que tuviera lo que quisiera y se marchara para dejarme en paz.

Una sonrisa triunfal cruzo por su rosto cuando finalmente me vio al abrir la puerta —Vaya, sabía que podía ser persuasivo—. Por mi parte aquel comentario fue ignorado, ambos caminamos en silencio hasta mi habitación, donde cada quien tomo asiento, —dime, ¿por qué has venido?— el solamente me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, como si yo hubiera dicho algo estúpido. —Estos días te has comportado como un gran idiota—.

—Gracias Kenny, era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar en estos momentos—, el sarcasmo salió de mis labios, escupido como si fuera una clase de veneno, el rubio solo no se inmuto, guardo silencio por unos cuantos segundos más.

—¿Es por Tucker?— y entonces junto con esas palabras el dolor revivió, pude sentir nuevamente aquella sensación que tanto había buscado olvidar. —Responde Stan, estas así por el marica de Craig?—.

Silencio, un gran silencio.

—¿Y que si es así?—, mi voz salió más quebrada de lo que esperaba.

Podía sentir Su mirada fija en mí, gesto que me ponía algo nervioso, Kenny solía ser alguien que no juzgaba a nadie pues el mismo se atribuía el cargo de rey de lo inmoral, sin embargo su mirada transmitía algo que no lograba descifrar.

Sin soportarlo más las lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas —no puedo más Kenny... no quiero seguir—, baje la cabeza avergonzado por mi debilidad mientras una sensación de dolor hacinaba en mi pecho.

—Manda todo a la mierda— aquellas palabras quemaban mis oídos, —para ti es fácil decirlo, no entiendes como me siento— antes de que mis quejidos llegaran a más un fuerte golpe hizo que mi mejilla ardiera, —¿cómo carajo dices eso cabrón?— mi seño se frunció y me puse de pie en ese instante, nuestras miradas se sostuvieron por lo que pareció una eternidad queriendo dominar a la otra.

—Durante más de dos años he estado enamorado de un marica que llora por otro cabrón, lo he escuchado destrozarse por ese pendejo mientras mi propio corazón se destruye, ¿Y dices que no entiendo?, ¡No me jodas Marsh!—.

Mi garganta quedo seca, no lograba buscar las palabras necesarias para decir algo, simplemente estaba anonado, sin embargo aquello no duro mucho, sus labios golpearon los míos con demasiada fuerza, sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros manteniendo quieto para el momento.

—Eres un idiota—, un beso fue depositado en mí cuello.  
—un jodido idiota—, sus manos buscaron mis mejillas.  
—Te he amado por tanto tiempo…— las lágrimas se mostraron en las comisuras de los ojos de mi contrario.  
—y tu… tu llorando por aquel idiota. No sabes cuánto tiempo espere algo de ti, me he hecho demasiado daño, ha sido demasiado difícil…. Amar a alguien que sufre por amor—.

Aunque quisiera de mis labios no habría salido palabra alguna, no hice nada mientras sus manos me acariciaban, no me inmute cuando sus labios recorrieron mi piel, simplemente le deje ser, le deje tomar lo quisiera, trate de compensar el hecho de que no podía darle mi amor, yo estaba roto, no puedo amar a alguien más, terminaría corrompiéndolo.

Solo me quede estático y le deje, deje que saciara su necesidad, al fin de cuentas ambos sabiamos lo que es llorar por un amor que nunca será.

Tres semanas después cometí suicidio, deje todo atrás, un amor alimentado de ilusiones, un chico adolorido por la pérdida de un amor roto y no correspondido y toda la agonía que había acumulado durante años, soy un cobarde, no supe superar esto, pero aun, ya no siento dolor, simplemente ya no siento nada.


End file.
